


your perpetual flame

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Ichiraku, after Naruto's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your perpetual flame

_He's grown_, Iruka thinks when he first sees Naruto.

Naruto shows up at the Academy during lunch break, and Iruka does not expect him to be standing outside the teachers' office, waiting. He has heard that Naruto's back because it's hard not to hear news about Naruto, but Iruka has not been expecting him. Naruto is older now, and he has new goals and ambitions. Iruka can no longer be the center of Naruto's world the same way Naruto could never be his.

_Iruka-sensei!_ Naruto yells when he catches sight of Iruka, and a huge grin bursts onto his face. He runs to Iruka and hugs him. Iruka returns the hug and looks at Naruto closely when they pull away. Almost three long years, and even though Naruto is still the same boy he was at twelve, with the same enthusiasm and utter brightness, his face has lost its former roundness, and a sharpness lays underneath his skin.

Iruka takes Naruto out to Ichiraku because it is their routine. Naruto grins and orders one bowl of ramen after another, and Iruka lets him. Despite it all, Naruto has become a constant in Iruka's life. Naruto hasn't been here to drain away his paycheck for the last three years, so it's alright if Iruka lets him make up for it now.

Naruto is still chatty. Iruka is glad that has not changed. He talks about the training he did with Jiraiya-sama, talks about seeing everyone again and how different they are now, and whines about still being a genin while everyone else is at least a chuunin. This is so very Naruto that it makes Iruka smile, and when Naruto boasts that he may be able to defeat Iruka now, Iruka feels like no time has passed at all, as if Naruto had been drawing graffiti on the Hokage monument just yesterday and had only just earned his hitai-ate today.

Eating ramen with Naruto makes Iruka feel warm, like he's been lying on the grass on a sunny spring day. Naruto has always done this to him because Naruto's excitement and optimism is contagious, and Naruto draws people into his world like a sun and infects them with his beliefs. Iruka has always considered this Naruto's greatest strength, even if Naruto himself does not realize it. He almost saved Sasuke from his hate, and he had saved Iruka from _his_.

_Thanks for the meal, Iruka-sensei!_ Naruto tells him when he finishes, smiling brightly. _You're the first person I came to see as soon I got back_. Iruka says, _it's okay, Naruto_, and Naruto cuts him off. He is serious when he says, _no, Iruka-sensei, you are the first person I_ came _to see_, and Iruka finally understands.

Iruka should not be so happy about this, but he is. Naruto has been precious to him ever since he realized that Naruto is like him, and then, Naruto saved him and inserted himself permanently into Iruka's life. This is not right, but there are worse things Iruka can do, so he does not fight it. _As long as you don't let anyone else know, especially not Naruto_, he told himself, at the beginning.

_Can I stay with you?_ Naruto asks, and Iruka hesitates. His resolve starts crumbling because he would like that very much, but there is a part of him that keeps saying _you can't forget who he is, who he is in relation to_ you. Iruka knows he shouldn't say yes, but he cannot bear to say no.

_It doesn't have to be tonight. Just, some time, maybe_. And when Iruka still doesn't respond, Naruto says, _it's just…it gets lonely sometimes, and I_, and Iruka cannot let him continue, so he says _yes_.

Naruto smiles, bright and relieved and happy, and Iruka almost cannot bear it. _I have to go now, Iruka-sensei. Let's eat ramen together again soon!_ Iruka watches him run off, and even though he thinks he has done something he shouldn't, Iruka cannot bring himself to regret it.

06.12.02


End file.
